inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Magatsuhi question
(Yes I'm only on Season 3 now but I read into the whole thing with him to be sure it had closure before I jumped into it) Maybe it'll be obvious once I actually see it, but when Magatsuhi is "killed" by Sesshomaru, was that his actual death, and what we saw inside the Shikon Jewel in the last two episodes was his soul trapped inside, much like Midoriko and Naraku? Or did he survive that and still live inside the Jewel until it was destroyed? (I'm not sure but it sounds like Inuyasha and Kagome were inside the Shikon Jewel when it was destroyed and they were released from it, and Midoriko and Naraku's souls moved on to the afterlife, so was it the same for Magatsuhi (who'd have gone straight to hell as the demons that formed him) or was he simply destroyed along with it?) To put into simpler words: In the last two episodes when Magatsuhi appears inside the Jewel, is he alive or is he just a spirit following his death by Sesshomaru just like Midoriko and Naraku? KillRoy231 (talk) 00:20, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :Though, everywhere I've read said Magatsuhi's actual death came with the destruction of the Shikon Jewel, so I guess I'll go with that. KillRoy231 (talk) 23:35, January 8, 2017 (UTC) :Ah, I think I get it, it's like how Taigokumaru and the bear demon returned as spirits after their deaths and had to be forcibly destroyed in spirit form to get rid of them for good. Magatsuhi was already dead just like Midoriko and Naraku, and it was his spirit form inside, like Taigokumaru with the orb. To Midoriko and even Naraku this was more like going peacefully on to the afterlife, while to Magatsuhi it was like being destroyed outright (like when Inuyasha slashed Taigokumaru) and going to hell. Am I right or is there something I'm missing? KillRoy231 (talk) 06:49, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Manga vs Anime Manga: Most likely Naraku/Magatsuhi's desire had dissolved forever Midoriko's soul to prepare the place for Kagome, because she come to help Inuyasha against the demons but then disappeared and never returned. The souls of Magatsuhi and Naraku were clearly destroyed forever by Inuyasha when he cuts the point of light in the darkness inside the Shikon Jewel with Meidō Zangetsuha and arrives in the Meidō outside the Jewel to save Kagome. This point of light, left by Kikyo before dying, was the key to kill Naraku and destroy the jewelry evil. In fact, with Inuyasha's attack, the Jewel's shimmering completely stops. The rest of the Jewel breaks and then disappears when Kagome makes the right wish for it to be taken out of existence. Anime: Kagome wishes for the Shikon Jewel to be gone forever, thus freeing Midoriko's spirit so that she can pass on to the afterlife; Naraku is shown to have awakened and finally is content by the warmness that the Shikon Jewel shined as it is destroyed. -- Unified consciousness So now the article's going into a bit of talk of the destruction of his unified consciousness, when Sesshomaru kills him (right now I'm going with "that kills him, his soul is sealed inside the Jewel like Naraku, much like Taigokumaru with the orb, coz that's essentially what happened when he fought Midoriko"), and it's said Sesshomaru destroyed his unified consciousness with Tenseiga. But then Inuyasha encounters his dragon form inside the Jewel, which is still as one demon, and it's after Inuyasha destroys the dragon form that he splits into the demons that formed him. So then wouldn't it be Inuyasha that destroyed his unified consciousness after his death? And would the true death of his spirit form be the destruction of his unified consciousness or the demons that formed him? Either way, once the Jewel is destroyed he is unambiguously dead and in hell, I like the wikis that are willing to acknowledge the deaths when they happen, unlike MLP Wiki, Pokemon Wiki, and, in most cases, Sonic Wiki. I guess there's too many you can't argue with here. KillRoy231 (talk) 19:36, February 11, 2017 (UTC) In the manga, the demons that form Magatsuhi were destroyed forever by Inuyasha when he cuts the point of light in the darkness inside the Shikon Jewel with Meidō Zangetsuha, which is the key left by Kikyo before dying to destroy the jewelry evil. In fact, with Inuyasha's attack at this very point, the purity of the Jewel called Naohi annihilates the evil corrupting presence within it, then the Jewel's shimmering and voice completely stopped. The rest of the Jewel breaks and then disappears when Kagome makes the right wish for it to be taken out of existence. Instead, in the anime version, they were destroyed forever when Kagome makes the right wish. -- Sesshomaru destroyed only the spiritual materialization of Magatsuhi in the human world. -- :So then Magatsuhi was never actually resurrected, and remained in spirit form? Then wouldn't his only two deaths be Midoriko tearing his soul out (mortal), and the destruction of the Shikon Jewel (spirit)? I know there's differences between manga and anime, but I'm going by the anime. :As for my other question, I'd say his spirit form death would have been that of the demons that formed him, because they could have just come back together to form him again if given the chance. KillRoy231 (talk) 05:21, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :Fusions like him (or the opposite) can be kinda complicated looking at the physics of it, can't they? It's like Phantamanta in Super Mario Sunshine. And I'm still trying to figure out exactly how the Onigumo/Muso/Infant thing with Naraku works. Best I can gather, the demons that formed Naraku are dominant while Onigumo's heart and soul have some influence on him. The Onigumo part of him is split off twice each into a different incarnation (Muso and the Infant), re-absorbed (effectively killing said incarnations while Onigumo's soul becomes part of Naraku's, or were they technically still alive inside him?), then Onigumo's soul becomes dominant when Naraku is purified after death (or even during his death) and is at peace while his demon half goes to hell. That about accurate? KillRoy231 (talk) 05:29, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Zusetsutaizan Ōgikaiden doesn't talk about this? -- : I haven't read it. The English version would be Inuyasha Profiles. Does it talk about this? Should I get it? KillRoy231 (talk) 15:17, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't know, but there is "The cycle of the Shikon Jewel's arrival", page 179. -- ::::Back to Magatsuhi, it does sound like he was resurrected though still tied to the Jewel, unless he was in spirit form the whole time. (I'll have to see it myself to be sure, and to see how he played a part in Naraku's creation) KillRoy231 (talk) 06:23, February 14, 2017 (UTC)